


Pancakes

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [101]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Colton is sad, and angry, and drunk.  And it's all Joel's fault.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Burn Notice.

Colton is sad, and angry, and drunk. And it was all Joel’s fault. So he left the bar and called someone for a ride home.

“Come on, big guy,” a voice prompted about twenty minutes later.

“Schwartzy,” Colton tried to grin.

“Let’s get you in the car and back to yours, eh?”

“Can we go to yours?”

Jaden sighed by agreed, pulling away from the curb, he muttered, “I didn’t use to be the responsible one.”

The ride back to Jaden’s was quiet and Colton passed out as soon as he lay down on the guest bed.

The next morning came far too early and Colton was very thankful for the glass of water and advil on the nightstand. After insuring that he didn’t get that wasted enough that he would puke if he so much as moved, he stumbled out of the guest room and toward the kitchen.

“What are you making?” he asked.

“We are making pancakes.” Jaden replied, giving Colton a look that told him he didn’t have a choice but to help.

They stood in silence as Jaden finished adding ingredients to the batter and heating up the griddle.

“So,” Jaden started, handing the whisk to Colton and gesturing for him to make himself useful, “You wanna tell me what that was about?”

“Can we talk about something else?” Colton whined, not looking at Jaden.

“No,” Jaden shook his head with a grin, taking the batter from Colton and putting the first dollops onto the griddle, “We’re cooking at my place, I get to choose the topic of conversation.”

“I hate you sometimes,” Colton groaned. He was quiet for a moment before saying, “There are times that I feel like I’m Joel’s first choice, you know? And then I realize that I’m not his first choice, I’m his easy choice. His choice when he doesn’t pull or is too lazy to pull. And, like, he’s always my first choice. And I couldn’t stay there and watch him look for a hookup.”

“So you decided to get plastered and call me?” Jaden raised an eyebrow, plating the first round of pancakes.

“Petro always tells the rookie to call either you or Vova for rookie shit and, like, obviously I’m not a rookie anymore but... this felt like rookie shit.” Colton mumbled.

“In all the times you and Eddy have hooked up, have you ever thought about talking to him about it?”

“What do you think?”

“Reign in the sarcasm, eh? I’m trying to help you.”

“Sorry.”

“Now, why haven’t you tried to talk to him?”

“Because he’s Eddy. He doesn’t do commitment. Not in relationships.”

“Neither did my guy,” Jaden replied, “but eventually someone comes along to change that, you just have to take the step to have that conversation.”

“How?”

“I can’t tell you that.” Jaden replied, turning the griddle off after finishing the last of the pancakes, “You have to figure out what will work the best for you.”  
Colton accepted the plate Jaden held out to him, “What did you do?”

“I was in the middle of riding him when I brought it.” Jaden replied, “He didn’t want to have the conversation but he definitely didn’t want me to stop. I told him how I felt and told him to think it over. The next morning, he said that he was ready to take us seriously.”

“I can’t believe that worked.”

“I can’t either. I wasn’t really thinking it through.”

Colton just laughed.

“Look, you don’t have to talk to him today, but if it makes you that miserable, you need to address it. If it doesn’t go well, you can hide out here. But I don’t think you need to worry about anything.”

Colton moped around Jaden’s place for a little while before dragging himself back to his place.

Several hours later, Jaden’s phone alerted him to a text. Smiling down at the message that read, “You were right.”

Right under was a picture of Eddy kissing Colton’s cheek, both of them looking very happy and content.


End file.
